Sam's Nightmare
by Jayme
Summary: Some times it doesn't pay for Sam to sleep.AN I took down the one that was up and revamped it with my beta. Thanks to Tori for betaing for me.Well here is the conclusion. I don't know if it will merit a sequel. If all of you think so plese let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and no money has changed hands for this story.**

**A Room**

**Sam is asleep...and restless. He moans, cries out, jerks himself awake, and looks around. He doesn't recognize the room. He hears someone in the bathroom and leans back on the bed in dread and anticipation, taking in the room around him. The door opens and Meg walks out. His heart pounds in his chest.**

**Sam stares at her. "What are you doing here?" He asks, immediately on the defensive.**

**Meg walks over to him. "You invited me. Remember?" She said in that sickly smooth voice that only a demon could muster. He frowns.**

**I'd never invite you here." He looks around. "Where's Dean?"**

**She slips into the bed beside Sam. "He left so we could have time alone. He only left because you insisted that he go."**

**Sam shakes his head. "Why would I do that?"**

**Sam starts to get out of the bed, but Meg stops him by grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back. He tries to stop her, but suddenly realizes that his arms are above his head. Meg laughs at him and then straddles him. He starts to cry out when she kisses him. He suddenly jerks and sees Dean over him. Dean has his hand over Sam's mouth and he's frowning.**

**"Sammy, are you awake now?" Dean asks, worriedly. Sam stares at him and after a moment, nods. Dean removes his hand and looks worried.**

**Sam frowns "It's Sam. Why are you sitting on me with your hand over my mouth?"**

**Dean stands up and looks at Sam. "Dude, you were getting loud."**

**Sam looks around and mutters guiltily, "Sorry." **

**"What was it about?"**

**Sam stands up. "I need a shower. " He walks into the bathroom, and Dean hears the shower start as he puts on a tee shirt. A few minutes later, he hears the shower stop and looks at the door. Sam walks out wearing his jeans. He grabs a shirt from his bag and puts it on. He sits on the bed and begins to put on his shoes. **

**Dean is still looking at him. "So, what did you see?"**

**Sam won't look at him. "It was nothing."**

**Dean shakes his head and scoffs. "If what was going on with you was nothing, then we need to rewrite the dictionary." **

**Sam looks at him. "You were getting so loud and violent, that I was afraid that someone was going to call the cops."**

**Sam stands and picks up his bag. "I don't want to talk about it." He looks at Dean. "Not yet."**

**Dean shrugs and picks up his bag. "Fine. But I know it was bad, Sammy. I..."**

**Sam looks at him with a stony stare. "Drop it, Dean." **

**Sam walks out the door and Dean looks around the room. He starts toward the door and his phone rings. He looks at the number and presses a button. **

**"Dad. Are you ok?" Dean is frowning. On the other end of the line, John is looking around suspiciously.**

**"I'm fine Dean. I wanted to check on you and Sam. Are you both alright?"**

**Dean looks at Sam sitting in the car. "Dean? What's wrong?"**

**Dean sighs. "It's Sam. He had a nightmare. He got pretty loud and violent."**

**John breathes out. "Has he told you what he dreamed about?"**

**Dean shakes his head. "No. He refused to talk about it.. He told me to drop it." **

**"You know your brother. You can't force him to talk if he doesn't want to. He's just as stubborn as you are." They both laugh. "Dean, take care of your brother. I have a bad feeling about this."**

**"Dad, we were just getting ready to go. We've been here for a couple of days." He hears a sharp intake of breath and turns around. Sam is standing there. **

**"Is that Dad?" Dean nods and Sam holds out his hand for the phone. "I need to talk to him." Dean shakes his head. "Dad, what do you want us to do?" "I want you two to be careful."**

Top of Form 1

&&&&&

DeleteReplyForwardSpamMove...

Bottom of Form 1


	2. Chapter 2

Dean hears the hesitation in John's voice. "Watch each others backs." Dean nods.

"Yes, sir. Sam wants to talk to you." Dean looks at Sam, and hears John sigh.

"I want to talk to him too, Dean". Dean hands the phone to Sam, and Sam looks at him.

"Dad? Are you alright?" He hears John breathing.

"Yes, Sam. I'm fine. Sam, you and Dean watch out for each other." Same looks at Dean.

"We will, Dad." Sam hears a shuffling sound.

"Sam, talk to Dean about your nightmare. Maybe between the two of you, you'll figure it out. Be careful Sam." He hangs up as Sam does. Sam looks at Dean and hands him his phone. Sam walks out as Dean grabs his duffel bag. Dean shakes his head and walks out to the car. He stows his bag in the back seat and gets in. He starts the car and then gets in. He starts the car, then looks at Sam.

"So any ideas as to where we're going?" Sam shakes his head.

"Just away from here." Dean looks at him then they drive away. Sam continues to stare out the window. Dean takes out a cassette tape and puts it in. He turns it up and AC/DC's "TNT" begins to play. Dean is keeping time to the music by tapping his fingers. Sam sighs, and Dean smiles. Sam leans back in the seat. Later that night Dean pulls up in front of a motel. He turns the car off and looks at Sam.

"Sam, why don't you go get us a room?" Sam looks at him and nods his head.

"Alright. I'll be right back." He opens the door and gets out. He walks into the office.

Den watches Sam talking to the clerk and smiles. Sam hands the clerk money as the clerk hands him a key. The clerk smiles and points to the right. Sam looks and then nods. He walks out, goes up to the car and gets in. Dean looks at him..

"Well?" Sam looks around.

"We have a room in the back. There is only one other person back there and there are two rooms between us."

"Good thinking. If you have a nightmare then you shouldn't disturb anyone."

"And you shouldn't have to put a hand over my mouth to keep me quiet." Sam snaps. Dean looks at him. Sam smiles.

"And you shouldn't have to sit on me either. You're heavy." He says, a lighter tone in his voice.

"It's all muscle too." They laugh. Dean pulls up in front of the room. Sam opens the door and grabs his bag as Dean turns off the car. He gets out and grabs his bag. They walks to the door and Sam unlocks it. Dean opens the door and turns on the light. They walk in and Sam stares. He's pale. Dean looks at him.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Dean touches his shoulder and he looks at Dean.

"Why did you stop here?" Sam's voice is shaky. Dean is looking around the room.

"It was the first one we came to. You looked tired. What's the matter Sam?" Sam hears his dad's voice. _Sam, tell Dean about your nightmare. Maybe between the two of you, you'll be able to figure it out. Be careful Sam_. Sam looks at Dean.

"I forgot something in the car." Dean looks at him with a frown.

"All right". Sam opens the door and starts to walk out.

"Dean, would you give me a hand?" Dean looks at him and Sam motions to him and he shrugs. They walk out and shut the door.

"Ok. What's your problem?" Sam walks to the car and takes out the EMF meter. Dean looks at him.

"Sam, what is going on?" Dean demanded, sensing Sam's tenseness.

"That nightmare I had shook me up." He shudders.

"Sam, talk to me. What did you see? I want to help." Sam takes a deep breath.

"I found myself in that motel room. I was confused because I didn't remember leaving the other one. Then I heard someone in the bathroom. I thought it was you. I started to relax when Meg walked out of the bathroom." Dean looks at him. "I asked her what she was doing there and she told me that I had invited her and had insisted on you leaving us alone."

"Dude, that's so not gonna happen" Sam looks at him.

"I know. I started to get out of bed when she pulled me back. I started to move when she sat on me. I tried to push her off, but I couldn't move my arms. I tried to call you when she kissed me."

"When I sat on you and put my had over your mouth you started to fight more." Sam looks at Dean. "I don't know how to prevent this." Dean looks around.

"Dude, we saw her go out the window. She wasn't moving." Sam nods.

"I know that but I also know what I saw. It was her." He said, trying to figure it out.

Dean takes the meter and they walk back to the room. He enters first and begins making a sweep of the room. There is no reading on the meter. Dean looks back at Sam.

"Nothing's here. We're safe. We just have to take the normal precautions." He told him, reassuring his brother.

"Dean, we don't know what she is."

"Sam, this is what we do. We hunt evil and kill it." Sam walks to the bed closest to the window. Dean takes out the laptop and Sam looks at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Dude, dad's journal doesn't cover what we faced. But maybe we can get more information on how this possession thing works."

"Dean, she's not possessed." Sam insisted. Dean looks at him.

"How do you know?" Sam rolls his eyes.

"She said so. She said that she's doing this for the same reason that we are. ˜Love and Loyalty. That's not possession"

"That's sick. So what now?" Sam shakes his head. Dean boots up the laptop. He types in some words and waits. Sam walks over and looks over his shoulder. Dean clicks on a page. They stare at it together. "Dude, do you think..." He let his voice trail off.

"I think it might be, but how do we get rid of her?" Dean starts reading. Sam yawns and starts to sit down. Dean looks at him.

"Sam, you need sleep. You go to bed. If I find anything I'll get you up." Sam looks at him and opens his mouth. "Dude, have I ever lied to you?"

"Well there was that time when I needed stitches and you told me that I wouldn't feel anything if I closed my eyes and just concentrated on a happy place. I felt everyone of them." Sam said.

"I was trying to help. " Dean smirks at him, and shakes his head at the memory. "Besides, it kept you from screaming."

"Well, I didn't scream because of you. I didn't want you to be disappointed in me." Sam smiles at him. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok. I'll keep looking." Sam walks to his bag and opens it. He grabs some clothes and starts toward the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything Supernatural. I am doing this for fun.

Sam suddenly drops his clothes and grabs his head. He sinks to the floor and cries out in pain. Dean goes to him.

"Sam? What's going on?" Sam looks around the room. He sees the sunshine. Meg is standing at the door. She's smiling. Sam looks down at the floor. He sees Dean curled up there. He frowns then he sees himself laying on the bed. He's handcuffed to the bed.

"I told you that I won't hurt him. You can't force me to." Meg laughs at him.

"Really?" Suddenly Dean cries out. Sam starts to say something.

"No Sam. Don't!" Sam looks around and finds Dean in front of him. He looks at Dean's outstretched hand that has a tissue in it. He takes the tiss and wipes his nose. He sees blood on it.

"Sam, what did you see?"

"I saw this room. Meg was at the door. You were on the floor all curled up. Meg wanted me to hurt someone but I don't know who but I refused to. Suddenly you cried out. I started to say something and you told me not to." Dean looks around.

"That settles it. We need to destroy this bitch."

"She's human"

"No she's not. She's evil and she's trying to use us to get to dad." Dean looks at him. "Dad wasn't there, was he?"

"No. Just us." Sam stands up and walks into the bathroom. Dean hears the water start. He takes out his cell phone and dials.

"Dad? I need you to call me. We need your advice and help. Please." He hangs up and walks over to the laptop. He start reading agin. He hears the shower turn off and a few minutes later Sam walks out of the bathroom. Sam looks at Dean.

"Anything?"

"There are a lot on possessions but only a couple of things on..." Dean cell rings. He looks at it. He punches a button. "Hey Dad. I think we found something."

"What did you find Dean?"

"I think Meg is alive..."

"How? We all saw her take a swan dive out of the window." Sam looks at Dean who is reading a page. Dean frowns then looks at Sam.

"What if she was only part human? The other part was something else?"

"That could happen." Sam is staring at him. "So what can we do to stop her?"

"Well according to everything I've read we need to destroy the human part of her then salt and burn the body."

"That could be considered murder if you're caught." Dean looks at Sam.

"I know. I can do this by myself. Sam can stay out of it." Sam stares at him.

"I will not. We're in this together and besides it's me she wants not you."

John clears his throat. "If you two are through arguing with each other then we need to get back to planning."

"Yes sir." Dean glares at Sam who smiles innocently at him.

"Since Meg seems to want Sam then we need to let her have him." Dean is speechless and Sam grabs the phone from.

"Dad, what did you say? Dean looks like he's in shock." "Sam I told im that since Meg seems to want you that we should let her have you." "Are you sure?" "Yes son I'm sure but I need to talk to Dean and I also need you to take a short walk so Dean and I can talk privately. Ok Sam?"

"Why...?" Dean grabs his phone back.

"Dad, are you crazy? We can't let her have Sam." Dean turns and finds Sam gone. "How could you give him up?" Dean listens for a few minutes. "Yes sir. I understand but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Dean frowns. "Yes sir, I will." He hangs up as Sam walks in. "Well?" "I'm going to take a shower." Dean grabs some clothes and walks into the bathroom. He turns on the shower and gets undressed. He steps into the shower and lets the water wash over him. He closes his eyes and sighs. After a few minutes he takes the soap and washes. He rinses off then turns the water off. He steps out and dries off. He gets dressed and walks out. He doesn't see Sam. He lays down on the bed and turns on the TV. A few minutes later Sam walks back in carrying two cans.

"I thought you might be thirsty." He hands one to Dean then walks over to his bed. Dean opens his can and takes a drink. Sam moves the pillow up to the head board. He sits on the bed and leans back. He opens his can and takes a drink then looks at Dean. Dean pretends to ignore him. "Look man this may give you and dad some extra time." Dean doesn't answer him. "I'll be alright. Really. Dean we need to talk. I mean if something happens and I don't..." Dean turns his head and looks at him. "I don't want to think about having to do this alone!" Sam opens his mouth but Dean cuts him off. "If something happens to you, you will be gone. I don't mean away at school gone!"

"Dean, I...I ...you have dad. He's here for you." "Sam, it's not the same."

Dean sighs. "Let's get some sleep because tomorrow we're outta here." He finishes his drink. He turns off the TV then the light. Sam slides down in the bed. He lays there listening. Soon he hears Dean's breathing become even. He sighs and turns over. He closes his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam opens his eyes and sees the sun shining through the window. He throws the covers back and grabs his pants. He looks over at Dean's bed; it's empty. He dresses quickly. **

**"Dean?" He looks around and finds his shoes. He puts them on. "Dean? Hey, man, where are you? Why did you let me sleep so long?" He doesn't see Dean's bag. He opens the door and the car is gone. He stares, and then turns. Dean's bag is gone. Anxiety starts to build in him, because he doesn't know where his brother could have gone, and fears that he's been left. Sam looks at his watch, then he sees the laptop. He grabs it and puts it in the case. He grabs his bag and walks out. He goes to the office. A young woman smiles at him as he hands her the key. He walks out and starts walking around. "What the hell is going on?" He frowns as his phone rings. He checks the caller id and answers it. "Dean, where are you? Are you alright?" He stops. "You're breaking up." He listens intently. **

**"I'm almost there." He begins to walk faster now, and he soon sees the Impala. He runs to it. "Man, you had me worried." He opens the door and Meg smiles at him. **

**"I didn't think you cared." She smiles at him. He stares at her. "I knew you'd come. We can be together now. You have no one else." She laughs. "As we speak, Dean is dying and your father has already died." **

**Sam looks around. "No! Dean!" Sam sits up as Dean rushes to his side. **

**"Sam, I'm right here. " He touches Sam's arm, comforting him, and Sam looks at him. Dean suddenly flies into the wall. "Sammy!" **

**Sam shakes his head. "What happened?" **

**Dean slowly stands up and walks over. "I see that you decided anger was good, but I'd really like it if you wouldn't toss me" The words are heated, but he's more concerned for his brother. **

**Sam takes a deep breath. "I thought you were..." His voice is quiet, hesitant.**

**Dean walks over. "Well, I'm not. I'm not built that way. What did you see?" Sam takes a deep breath.**

**"I woke up, and you were gone.. The car and everything. I was looking for you, and then you called. I couldn't hear everything. I found the car, and Meg was in it. She said that Dad was dead and you were dying. I was all alone." He looks at Dean, and Dean sees tears in his eyes. "Why me? What does she want with me? How is she connected with Mom and Jess?" Dean looks around. **

**"I don't know, but if you're ready to go then we can get out of here. " **

**Sam nods and gets dressed. He grabs his bag. Dean grabs his bag and the laptop. "Let's go." They walk out and Dean hands the key to Sam. "You turn it in." **

**Sam nods, and they drive to the office. Sam gets out and walks into the office. The girl from his vision is there. She takes the key from him. He walks out, gets in the car, and they drive away. Sam begins to relax. Dean looks over at him. **

**"Feel better now?" He asks, giving him a sideways glance.**

**Sam smiles. "Yeah." They drive for a couple of hours. Dean stares at a car pulled to the side of the road. **

**"What the..." He barely has the words out his mouth, when suddenly a young woman runs out in front of them. Dean slams on the brakes, and Sam stares at her. Dean parks and gets out, walking over to her. "Are you alright?" **

**"Yes. Something was chasing me. " She says, frightened.**

**Dean looks back at Sam. "Come on." They walks over to the car as Sam gets out. "Sam, you watch her. I'm going to check out something." **

**"I'll come with you Dean." Sam offers, not wanting to be left alone right now.**

**"You stay here. It'll just take a minute." He walks away. Sam looks at the girl. "I'm Sam. " She smiles at him. **

**"I know. She told me." The girl says, a smile crossing her features. He frowns, then looks in the direction Dean left. "Who's she? I..." Suddenly he realizes who she is. **

**"Dean! It's a trap! Dean!" He starts to go after Dean, yelling and trying to prevent the immanent attack. He hears Dean cry out, then everything goes black.**

**Dean hears Sam yell for him and he sprints back toward the car. He stops and stares. "Sam?" He looks around, then goes to Sam. He's laying on the ground. "Sammy? Talk to me. " **

**He turns Sam on his back and begins to check him for injuries. He finds a lump on the back of his head. "Sammy wake up." He looks at the Impala and stares at a piece of paper on the windshield. He stands and grabs it. He begins to read. "Son of a Bitch!" He takes out his phone and scrolls down until he reaches a number. He pushes the button and the phone dials. After three rings John answers.**

**"Dean, what happened?" John's worried voice comes over the line.**

**"She tried to take him, only she just knocked him out and I can't wake him." He's near tears, the worry threatening to overtake him. John sighs.**

**"Dean, use the speaker and I'll recite the incantation." Dean pushes the speaker. **

**"Okay, Dad. It's ready." He tells his father.**

**"Put the phone by Sam's ear. He needs to hear my voice." Dean places the phone by Sam's ear. He hears John's voice and after a few minutes, Sam's eyes open. He looks at Dean. **

**"Dean, are you ok?" He asks, bewildered, checking everything around him in confusion.**

**"Yeah, Sammy. I'm fine." Sam looks around. "What?"**

**"I hear dad." **

**"I'm here Sam." John says, relief filling his voice. Sam notices the phone and picks it up. **

**"Dad, what does she want from me?"**

**"I don't know. I wish I did son. " San sighs then looks at Dean. **

**"Are you all right Dean?" Dean smiles at Sam.**

**"I'm all right, but that bitch isn't going to be." He picks up the phone and helps Sam to his feet. "Always said that you have a hard head. I guess this really does prove it." Sam rolls his eyes.**

**"Dad, now what?"**

**"Keep moving, Dean. Don't stay in any one place to long." **

**"Yes sir." He looks at Sam. "Ready?" Sam nods. **

**"We'll talk to you later." He hangs up and they get into the car and drive away.**

**"So where are we headed?" Dean looks at Sam. **

**"Well, Haley Joel, why don't you pull out the map, close your eyes and pick a place." Dean says, sarcastically.**

**"It doesn't work that way! I keep telling you ..." He cries out and grabs his head. He looks around and he doesn't see anyone. He begins to walk when he trips over something. He looks down and it's a goblet. He looks up as two men grab him. **

**"What the...?" He struggles to break free. Suddenly Meg appears, and Sam stares at her. "What are you doing here?" **

**"I was hoping to finish what we started." Meg motions for them to follow her. They enter a cabin. One of the men takes out some rope. He ties it to the leg of the table, then around Sam's wrist. They do that to the other one, and Sam jerks his arm. Meg sits across from him and she's smiling. "Now, the games can begin." **

**She laughs. Suddenly he's grabbed and shook. He looks around. He's still in the car with Dean. His heart pounds, and he doesn't know what's real, the car or the cabin. Either way, he's terrified. "What was it?" Dean asks him, near frantic at the sudden blackout that Sam had just had.**

**"She's close. Closer than ever, Dean." He looks around. "Drop me off up there." Dean opens his mouth to protest, but Sam looks at him.**

Top of Form 1

&&&&&

Bottom of Form 1


	5. Chapter 5

**"I have to face her alone." Sam declares. Dean looks at him. "If we try to face her together, she will kill you. And that's one guilt I couldn't live with." He looks around. "Stop here." Dean pull the car over and stops. Sam gets out and looks at Dean. "No matter what happens, remember that I am doing this for us. Besides I can always come back for a visit." Sam told him ominously.**

**"Sammy, that's not funny! You need me to watch your back." Sam looks at him.**

**"No. I've got it." He smiles at him. "Find Dad. He's going to need you. Good luck." He shuts the door and walks away. Dean slams his hand on the steering wheel out of frustration, and his phone rings.**

**"Hello?" Dean answered.**

**"Is he gone?" His father's gruff voice asks, and Dean grips the phone. **

**"Yes. He's on his way right now." He looks around. Sam has disappeared.**

**"Good. This has to be. You know that, and I don't like it any better than you do." **

**John sighs. "I see him."**

**"Is he going to be all right?" Dean is frowning. "I have always been there for him. I don't like this."**

**"I know you don't, Dean, but it's got to be this way." Dean sighs. "How long has he been gone?" Dean looks at his watch.**

**"He's been gone about ten minutes." He sighed. He had a bad feeling about this whole thing.**

**"Now, all we can do is wait. Don't move from the car." Dean bites his lip.**

**"Dad, I can't! I have to be there for Sam." He hangs up and gets out of the car. He begins to walk, trying to catch up with his brother before something bad happened. Sam is walking when he trips over a goblet. He looks down and sees that it's filled with liquid. He kneels down and touches it. **

**"That's gross." He stands as two men grab him. He struggles to break free. Suddenly Meg appears. **

**"So, now what?" She's smiling.**

**"So, now we finish what we started." Meg motions for them to follow her. They enter a cabin. One of the men grabs a piece of rope and ties one end to the leg of the table and the other to Sam's wrist. The other man does the same. Sam looks as Meg sits across from him. She has a big smile on her face.**

**"Now, the games can begin." She begins to laugh as Sam looks around. "Expecting company?" She taunted, seeing him looking around.**

**"Well, I don't think you're the one behind all of this. So where is he?" Sam said, boldly.**

**"Who? How do you know I didn't bring you here for my pleasure?" She asked, taunting him.**

**"Because you're following orders not, giving them. So why isn't he here?"**

**"I haven't called him." She smiles and takes out a ceremonial dagger. She turns Sam's hand to palm side up and draws the dagger across it. Blood comes out of his hand in a thin line where the dagger had touched, and Sam takes a sharp intake of breath from the pain it causes. She places a small goblet under his hand and catches the blood. She stands and walks over to an altar. Sam stares, trying to control the pain. Dean is at the window. He stares at the scene playing out in front of him, but he's suddenly grabbed from behind. He's wrestled to the ground. He stares at his father, and they talk in whispers.**

**"What are you doing here Dean? I told you to stay in the car." John snapped at his oldest, displeased that his son didn't follow orders.**

**"Dad, I have always been there to protect him. I'm not going to stop now." John sighs and helps Dean up to his feet. They both begin to make their way to the front. Dean looks at John.**

**"What's the plan? You do have a plan?" Dean asked him.**

**"We send Samael to hell where he belongs." Dean looks surprised. "I did find out his name. But he is not the demon that killed your mother and Jess."**

Top of Form 1

&&&&&

Bottom of Form 1


	6. Chapter 6

Sam is watching Meg as she starts to perform the ritual. The two men start looking around when suddenly the door flies open. They look at the door, but there isn't anyone there. Sam stares at the door when one of the men flies out, followed by the other. Meg is talking very low. Suddenly a form materializes. Meg turns and drops her head.

"I told you that I could bring him here." Sam stares at him and he smiles at him.

"What do you want with me?" Samael looks at Sam then at Meg.

"We're here to prepare you. The father will come soon." Sam stares at him.

"Go to hell." Sam spits out. Meg laughs.

"I've already been there and back. Much better for it. Thank you." Sam sees his dad and Dean. He doesn't show any emotion as Samael looks at him.

"He will give you so much but you will give him more." Samael told Sam.

"Just what will he give me?" Sam asked, voice shrouded with disgust.

"Immortality, but then, he will take your soul." Sam stares at him, then at Meg. Suddenly, Meg flies backwards and hits the wall. She stares at him.

"That wasn't nice." She gets up and walks behind Sam. She suddenly takes out a small piece of cord, and wraps it around Sam's neck. She begins to tighten it. Sam tries to grab it as he is choking, gasping for air and unable to get the offending cord off. Dean rushes in and charges Meg. They fall to the floor and Sam begins to breathe. Meg screams at Dean. Samael grabs the dagger as Dean and Meg stand. Dean has his back to Samael. Meg lunges at Dean to push him back and suddenly Dean grabs her arm and spins her around as Samael strikes. Meg cries out as the dagger plunges into her heart.

Samael roars in frustration. Dean goes to Sam and unties his wrist. They start toward the door when John steps in and looks at Samael.

"You'll die." Samael tells him, and John smiles, looking at Sam and Dean.

"No. Now you're going to go back to hell where you belong. I won't give you my son." John says, a dangerous tone to his voice.

"He's not yours to keep." Dean looks at John then at Samael. Samael looks at Dean and frowns.

"I see you've protected your first born. Why haven't you protected the second son? Because you knew this day would come and he'd leave you?" Samael taunted.

"No; because I knew when this day came, I'd be here to protect him from you."

John takes out a small book and a vial. He begins to recite in Latin. Sam looks at Dean and then at his father. John doesn't stop his reciting. Sam suddenly goes to his knees with a cry of pain. Dean kneels beside him. Samael starts for Sam, but is moved back. He crumples to his knees. John tosses the vial to Dean.

"Sprinkle it on, Sam. Now!" John commanded. Dean takes the stopper out and does what John asked. Sam collapses on to the floor. John continues reciting. Suddenly, Samael roars and a strong wind blows through the cabin. Samael disappears. Dean looks around and finds that Meg is gone. He turns to Sam, who is unconscious.

"Sam?" He touches his face as John walks over. They put Sam into a sitting position.

"What happened?" Sam asks, bewildered, as he opens his eyes and looks at John. John suddenly flies back into the wall.

"Sam, it's me, Dean." Dean tries to soothe his brother. Sam looks at him and then at John, recognition coming back to his eyes.

"You're developing the abilities faster than I thought." John says, walking away from the wall unsteadily, and looking with fear at his youngest. Dean and Sam stare at him.

Bottom of Form 1


	7. Chapter 7

**Sam stares at him and Dean realizes what he's just said. They both look at John. John is staring at them.**

**"Is there something that you'd like to tell me?" John demands, looking from Sam to Dean. Sam looks uncomfortable. Dean looks at John. **

**"He found out when we were on a job three months ago. Sam saved me and tried to save the kid. We failed." Dean answers his father. John takes a deep breath.**

**"So how are...?" He looks at Sam, letting his voice trail off.**

**"Sam's fine, Dad. We got it under control." Dean stands, then helps Sam up. John watches as Dean checks Sam's neck.**

**"That's going to leave a nasty bruise, bro." Sam smiles. They look at John and walk over to him. Sam holds out his hand and John takes it and stands.**

**"I..." Sam looks at him.**

**"I know." John smiles. He hugs Sam and Dean smiles at them. John looks at Sam. **

**"Are you ok?" John asks his son.**

**"Yes" Sam replied, keeping his head down.**

**"Dude, we need to go." Dean alerts them, and the three of them walk out. Dean looks at John.**

**"Any idea where you go from here?"**

**"Louisiana. I got a lead on it." John answers, roughly. Dean stares at him then he looks at Sam. Sam's eyes are getting dark.**

**"When were you going to tell us?" Sam demands, challenging his father. Dean touches his arm.**

**"Hey, I'm sure he was going to tell us. Sam, calm down." Dean tries to placate his brother. John sees the fear on Dean's face for a split second. **

**"Sam...?" John looks at Sam.**

**"I wasn't going to tell you. Besides that, I'm not the only one keeping secrets here." Dean looks at Sam then at John.**

**"We were on that job, and Sam got mad and scared for me. He moved a china cabinet with his mind." Dean explained.**

**"Oh." John looks at Sam then at Dean. Dean is standing next to Sam.**

**"Are you ok?" Dean nods.**

**"I'm fine."**

**John sighs. Sam looks at John. "His mother was killed by the same thing that killed mom and Jess. In the same way." Sam said, softly, averting his eyes. Dean touches Sam's arm and he feels Sam starting to shake.**

**"Are you going to be alright?" Dean asks, gently, trying to stop his brother from getting upset.**

**"I will be." Sam answers, quietly, with a shaky voice. Suddenly, one of the windows in the cabin explodes. They all duck and hit the ground. John sees worry on Dean's face. Dean moves closer to Sam and begins to rub his back, trying to calm him. Something is out of whack, out of control.**

**"Dude, you need to relax. It's going to be ok." Dean says softly, soothing. John watches as Sam begins to relax and breath deeply. Sam looks at John.**

**"We'll all go to Louisiana. " He looks at Dean. "It's my fault that Jess died. I want this thing. I have to help kill it."**

**John nods and they stand up. They walk to their cars.**

Top of Form 1

&&&&&

Bottom of Form 1


	8. Chapter 8

**As John gets into his truck, Dean walks up beside it.**

**"We'll follow you." He tells his father. John nods as Dean walks back to the car. They each start up the vehicles. Dean looks at Sam as he pulls out behind John. Sam is watching the scenery go by, dazedly. After a couple of hours, Dean looks at Sam.**

**"I'm fine Dean." Sam says, sighing, and looks at Dean. "I'm just frustrated by all of this. I don't understand what was going through his mind."**

**"Who?" Dean asked, not quite following Sam.**

**"Dad. He gave you protection, but he ignored me. He couldn't have known if I'd still be around now. I mean, what if I had still been at school when this all came down? What if I'd died?" Sam said, softly and slowly. Dean looks at Sam.**

**"Sam, Dad always thought you'd be here with us. He never thought that you'd go off to college." Dean tried to reassure him. The man thought he could keep Sammy as close as possible, but had always seen the possibility of his oldest going off on his own. Sam rolls his eyes.**

**"He knew I didn't like hunting. Besides, when I left, why didn't he do something then?" Sam asked. It wasn't adding up in his mind.**

**"Dude, if he _had_ given you something to protect you, would you have taken it? I mean, you and him going at it pretty heavy." Dean looks at him and sees tears in his eyes. Sam's obviously hurt by their father's actions.**

**"He could have tried." Sam said, dejectedly. Dean rolls his eyes and watches John's truck. Sam goes back to watching the scenery, and sighs. He notices the trees are getting bigger. He looks back at Dean as John's truck goes off to the side and stops.**

**"What the hell?" Sam looks at Dean with a scared expression on his face as Dean pulls over behind the truck. They both jump out and run to the truck. John is sitting upright staring blankly out the window. Dean opens the door and Sam touches him.**

**"Dad? What's wrong?" Sam feels for a pulse and doesn't find one. He looks at Dean. "What"? Sam has tears in his eyes that are threatening to fall. He reacts in shock.**

**"He's gone." Dean stares at him.**

**"No. He's just..." Dean denied, not wanting to believe what was happening.**

**"Dean, he's dead. There's no pulse! Nothing!" Dean has tears in his eyes. Suddenly, he crumples to the ground as if he's a rag doll. Sam looks at him then drops to his knees beside Dean. Dean's lips are blue, and he's dead. **

**"Dean?" Sam asks, frightened. His whole family is dying around him. Suddenly, Meg appears. Sam looks at her. "What did you do?" He yells at her.**

**"I told you that you were going to be alone." She taunts him, and smiles. "You want them back, then join me."**

**"If I do?" Sam asks, hesitant, but willing to do anything for his family.**

**"Then I'll return them to living. It's your choice." Sam looks at her, then at Dean, then at his father. **

**"You promise that they'll live again?" **

**"Of course."**

**"Okay, but they need to be restored before I go with you." Sam bargains. Meg grins.**

**"Sure." She begins to chant softly. Sam watches as Dean begins to regain his color. He checks John for a pulse and finds a strong one. He looks at Meg.**

**"Satisfied?" She asked, harshly.**

**"Yeah, let's go." They begin to walk down a path. Sam looks around at the giant trees. He looks ahead and sees a large clearing. Meg stops by what appears to be a large altar. Sam sees the goblet and a dagger. Meg picks up the dagger and looks at him.**

**"Give me your hand." She commanded. Sam shakes his head, backing away from her. She threatens him. "I'll take them away."**

**"I'll do it myself." He holds out his hand and she gives him the dagger. As he takes it, he looks at her. Suddenly she flies back, and before she can get up, Sam is there. He straddles her, raises the dagger and plunges it into her heart. She looks at him. **

**"Thank you." She mutters, and closes her eyes. John and Dean run up. John looks at Sam, trying to guage his son's condition. They walk over and Dean touches Sam's shoulder. Sam looks at him.**

**"She's dead, bro." Sam nods.**

**"Sam?" John looks worried. Sam looks at him. "I'll take care of this." Sam nods and stands. Dean and Sam walk away. A few minutes later John joins them.**

**"Is it over Dad? Really over?" Sam asks.**

**"I think so, son. You all right?"**

**"I will be." He looks at John. John bring him into his arm in a giant bear hug. "Why didn't you protect me like you did Dean?"**

**"After your mother passed, I went to Missouri. She told me that you would be able to protect yourself. Dean would need my help more than you, because of your gifts." Sam smiles and nods. **

**Dean rolls his eyes as Sam looks at him. "Ready to go, bro?" Sam looks at John. **

**"Yeah. Ready Dad?" John nods. They walk back to the cars. Sam and Dean get into the Impala as John gets into his truck. They drive away. Suddenly, Sam jerks and looks around. He's in a motel room and he sighs. He looks over and sees Dean sleeping peacefully and smiles.**

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
